


Happy Birthday, Sou

by bealovelylady



Series: Happy Birthday, Free! [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: It’s been almost a whole year and Gou, Makoto, and Sousuke have gotten very comfortable with each other. Sousuke’s birthday was creeping up on them and Sousuke knew just what he liked to see.Pt. 3 of the Happy Birthday, Free! series





	Happy Birthday, Sou

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, folks. The final conclusion to the birthday sex series. I hope you guys really enjoy it ;)

**September 8**

It was like an unspoken agreement by now. No one ever directly asked for it, but 9 times out of ten, when Gou came over, they would end up in some sort of entanglement of bodies. It was rare that they would spend an evening just sitting on the couch, watching a movie or chatting, and Gou would go home after a few hours. No, most of the time now, there was way more body contact involved with their quiet evenings at home (or not so quiet, depending on how riled up Sousuke was for a good fucking.) 

Sometimes it was just lazy make out sessions on the couch, sometimes even moving to the bed for more urgent lip locking and cuddling until they all fell asleep as a pile of bodies. Sometimes it was just that, and that was really nice, but 8 times out of ten, it was raw, unrestrained fucking.

They had tried a lot of things in the past almost-year. Many positions and even some light BDSM and rope tying and lots and lots of toys. It was rare for Gou to come over these days and not find Makoto with a toy up his ass, or vibrators taped to his nipples. One day, Gou had come over to find just Makoto, sporting a vibrating butt plug, vibrator to the tip of his penis, and a urethral plug that denied him release, wearing nothing but one of Sousuke’s shirts, which barely covered his shivering cock. Gou has asked him where Sousuke was and Makoto had sobbed that Sousuke had gone to work and just left him like that, demanding he not remove any of the toys until Sou returned. The light haired boy had led Gou to the bedroom, where he had curled up against her body while she held him, and Gou had stayed with Makoto like that for the next two hours until Sousuke finally returned, still in uniform from his job. And then Sou had fucked them both good, because laying for two hours with Makoto whining in her ear and bucking against her when a dry orgasm hit was enough to get her needy as well. And the dark haired man really liked those days where he found his boyfriend and best friend on their bed, needy for a fuck. 

If you asked the two boys, they would say it was thanks to Gou’s introduction into their sex life that they now led such a colorful life in the bedroom. Somehow the three of them kept pushing at the boundaries and now they were here, in a kind of unofficial polyamorous, friends with many benefits relationship. They had lots of sex and kissed each other all the time and there were even cute pet names adopted, and they told each other “I love you,” but it was still very much _undefined_. But they liked it like that. It was easy and uncomplicated and they just had a lot of fun together. 

“Your birthday’s coming up soon,” Gou said on one such night, after some very fun play time, all three panting on the mattress, Gou wedged in between two beefy boys, just how she liked it. She was facing Sousuke and tracing lazy circles over his firm pectorals, teasing gently around his nipples. Makoto was pressed tight against her back, playing with her hair. 

Sousuke grinned down at the girl and gave a small shrug. He’d never been one to want a big to-do for his birthday, but with the way this last year had gone, birthdays were something special now. 

“What do you want for your birthday dinner?” she asked; the question would have sounded more innocent if they weren’t all naked and flushed from post-coital activities, but that did t mean it was. 

“You know my favorites,” he smirked. You could always trust Sousuke to pick up on any subtle or not-so-subtle sexual references. Leave it to him to make anything dirty.

“And what about desert?” she added, not-so-coyly this time, as she gave a small peck to his collar bone. 

One of his hands crept down to her waist and he rolled a finger over where her hip bone jutted out a little. Makoto’s hand joined Sousuke’s on her body, tracing her curves. “I think you know what kind of sweet things I like as well,” he murmured seductively. 

Makoto gave a low chuckle as Gou looked up at the other boy with hooded eye lids. _Oh yeah, she knew just what kind of things he liked, sweet and naughty alike._

Sousuke reached up with the hand that had been on her hips and grabbed at her chin, lifting it up towards him, and she could feel a shiver of anticipation as he leaned down into her lips. As always, his kiss was hot and urgent and a little rough, staking claim on her as Makoto’s hands roamed over Gou’s body and he moaned in her ear as he watched the two others make out. 

Gou had to part for air, panting, and Sousuke took the opportunity to lock lips with his very needy boyfriend. She could hear their exchange of saliva right above her ear and heat was pooling in her lower regions again.

“If you two keep going like this, I’m gonna need a second round,” she grumbled as two hands teased all over her body. 

“Well, why not?” Makoto asked with a sexy chuckle. 

 

**September 14**

Gou had told the two to come over to her house, which was something they rarely did as there was less space and a smaller bed (only a queen, not a king), but Gou felt more comfortable cooking in her own kitchen and she had a grand menu planned. Steak and potatoes with bacon-wrapped asparagus and a huge side salad. For desert, there would be creme brûlée.

Despite the cold air outside, it was warm in her apartment, so she’d donned some shorty shorts and a crop top, no bra, her lacy thong hidden just beneath the surface of the high waisted shorts. She was sporting a frilly apron too, to keep off the grease splatter. 

Makoto and Sousuke let themselves in after they knocked, and Makoto padded to the kitchen, following his nose to the delicious smells. He wrapped arms around her from behind and stuck his chin down into her shoulder as he took a big whiff and surveyed her various pots and pans on the stove. 

“Smells so gooood!” he chirped. Then he buried his nose into her neck and took another sniff, this time of her, and murmured happily. “Mmm.”

The perfume she wore was one Sousuke had picked out for her, and she was realizing more and more that the man had a real knack for finding just the perfect thing for her, whether it was clothes or perfume or sex toys.

He appeared just as she thought that, and stepped up to the two. “Hey,” he grumbled happily and leaned down for a chaste kiss. “Smells really good. Need a hand?”

“No!” she exclaimed. “It’s your birthday! Get a beer and sit your cute ass down.”

Makoto gave a kiss to her neck before he flitted off to grab beers for the three of them, depositing one open bottle by the stove for Gou with another kiss to her cheek. She thought of saying that Makoto could stay in the kitchen if he was gonna be this lovey-dovey, but then Sousuke took Makoto’s hand and she let him lead Mako away. 

She was done soon and, after setting everything on her small dining room table, she called the two from the living room. Makoto declared he needed another beer as he traipsed in, and after making sure everyone else was still good with their bottles, he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sousuke took the moment to pull Gou in for a hug, one hand resting on the small of her back as he lifted the neck of her apron over her head, and he gave her a knowing smirk when her top was exposed. 

“Thanks for the meal,” he murmured into her ear, his eyes raking over her before he released her. He turned to find his seat like he hadn’t just ignited a forest fire inside Gou. _What a fucking tease_ , she thought to herself, but it wasn’t like she didn’t really like it. 

Dinner was festive and underneath the table, feet were playing with each other as their owners ate. 

x

“Anybody want another beer?” Gou asked after clearing away all the food. She could see Sousuke and Makoto on the couch, canoodling a little. She silently noted that Makoto had downed his second beer during dinner and this would be his third. She licked her lips a little at the thought.

Returning back with three beers, she handed them off. Sousuke took the beer in one hand and then her free hand in the other, pulling her toward him. She almost tripped but soon she was seated on his lap, facing him. 

“Happy birthday, Sou,” she murmured to him as they all three clinked their beers together and she gave Sousuke a kiss on his lips. 

He grinned and took a long swallow of his beverage, Makoto chugging desperately beside them. When he finished his bottle, he took two more sips from Sousuke’s, who despite being the biggest of the three, with the best alcohol tolerance, never drank more than a beer and a half. Gou was nursing her second beer when she heard Makoto move beside her and suddenly there was another warm body behind her, pushing her closer to Sousuke. Makoto had crawled onto Sousuke’s lap as well, and was sitting with his thighs pressed against her legs, her back to his broad chest. She leaned back against him and let the happy tipsy feelings wash over her. 

She felt her beer bottle leave her grasp as Sousuke took it from her to place on her side table, safe from spilling. Then he grabbed at his boyfriend’s plump ass cheeks and pulled the two closer to him. 

The heat of both of them on either side of her body, encapsulating her, was so familiar now. She always felt at ease in between the two big, muscular bodies and there was always a pleasant tingle in her crotch that accompanied the feeling. 

Sousuke’s lips sought out hers as Makoto began undressing her, removing her top to expose her naked chest. Hands cupped her breasts and massaged them as lips descended on her shoulder, kissing and nibbling at soft skin. 

“Is this my dessert?” Sousuke asked teasingly as he slid hands down her waist. 

“No, I was gonna make-” but then she stopped when she saw _that look_ in the teal eyes before her, and flashed a coy smile. “Yes. Help yourself.”

It was so easy for those two to flip her switch. She could be not in the mood at all (that was a lie, she was always a little bit in the mood) and one touch or look from either of them and she was hot. 

“I think I will,” Sousuke murmured as he kissed her again. His tongue wasted no time as it dove into her mouth and explored every tooth, every nook and cranny, until wrapping around hers as he sucked on her lips. Makoto was panting hot and heavy in her ear, wanting, _needing_ to also lock lips with someone, and not getting what he wanted, he began grinding his growing erection against her pelvis. Sousuke reached behind to help part her ass cheeks for his boyfriend, and as Makoto pushed hard against her, she could feel Sousuke growing hard beneath her.

Desperate, him sucking her face not nearly enough, she hooked fingers through his belt loops and pulled up. He got the message and began grinding upwards into her aching clit. 

She released his lips as her head fell back against Makoto, a loud moan reverberating out of her body as they both stimulated her just right. Makoto took that opportunity to claim his boyfriend’s lips, and Sousuke reached behind his head to grab a fistful of dirty blonde hair and deepen it. 

Placing hands against Sousuke’s firm chest, she let the two grind against her as they leaned over her to kiss each other. The sounds of wet, hot kissing echoed in her ear and the sensations from the two bodies gyrrating against her was putting her head in a blissful haze.

Makoto began trying to drunkenly (more from the kissing than the beers) undress himself, but Sousuke pushed him off, gently but a little hasty, at that point and grabbed under Gou’s butt cheeks as he lifted her up with him. Suddenly Gou was in the air and she wrapped arms around Sousuke’s thick neck as a moment of panic hit her. But the tall boy held her strong and fast and she relaxed against his chest, giving small kisses to his neck as he held her up with one arm, other hand intertwined with Makoto’s as he took them both to Gou’s bedroom. 

Sousuke set Gou down gently on the bed, her bare back falling against her fluffy blanket, while Makoto shed his clothing off by the door. He wasted no time to join her, cock bouncing as he made his way to the other side of the bed. 

“Gou?” he asked as he palmed his dick, knees planted apart by her head, and she nodded, opening her mouth and licking at the air in a lewd gesture for him to bring himself closer. He straddled over top of her, hands by her hips, and dipped his swollen head down into her parted lips. He was hot and pre-cum was already beading heavily on his slit; she licked at it, savoring the taste of Makoto, before wrapping her tongue around his shaft and pulling him in deeper. He slid down into her throat slowly as she placed a guiding hand on his hip, trying to ease his shaking. His mouth was open and an unbroken moan strung out of his mouth as he was guided in deeper, deeper, her throat wrapping around him. 

Sousuke, now also naked, had the perfect view of Makoto’s entire length plunging deep into Gou’s mouth and he stared in rapt fascination for a moment. He’d seen her do it so many times now, _felt_ her do it, but he still found it a breathtaking sight to behold. 

Soon his hands were on her again though, and as his fingers unbuttoned her shorts and dragged them down off her frame, his lips seeking out Makoto’s, muffling his still ongoing moan. He pressed two hot fingers against her sopping panties and she shuddered at the sensation, rutting up into his palm and giving a small moan of need, which vibrated her throat walls around Mako’s throbbing dick.

“Sousuke,” Makoto panted at his boyfriend, transcribing Gou’s desires, begging for Sousuke to remove Gou’s panties, finger her directly, _stop teasing_.

He did as he was ordered and flung her panties aside. He got down on his knees in a fluid motion and soon his lips connected with her lower lips. A shuddering groan escaped her and Makoto bucked in response. “Baby!” he whined out for himself and the voiceless girl. 

Sousuke was a master craftsman with his tongue. It was long and wide and hot, and he knew exactly how to use it to get her to seventh Heaven. As he lapped at her flowing juices and traced around the inside of her vaginal walls, her eyes rolled back in her head and she was pushing down against his face, trying to get more of that tongue inside her. Makoto, desperate due to the unrelenting noises Gou was trying to make, had grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair and was pushing him deeper into her crotch. 

When she couldn’t bear it anymore, needed more fullness inside her aching pussy, she pushed up at Makoto’s hips and he slid up and away, resting a quivering ass against her sheets right by her head. With her feet, she pushed Sousuke away and gave a quick kiss to Makoto’s shivering erection, now standing at painfully full mast. 

“Had enough?” Sousuke teased at her, and she whined as she reached for his hands. He pulled her up and maneuvered around until she was once again on his lap. He wasted no time entering her. It hadn’t taken her long to realize bare backing was a real addiction, and she’d begun taking birth control in January so they would never have to use another condom again. 

Sousuke’s length was still impressive, but he could enter her more easily now as she’d grown accustomed to taking them each in. His hips were rolling in a split second and she clenched around him tightly.

But it wasn’t enough, not this time. Her body was blazing hot and she felt still a little unfulfilled, even with the boy’s massive length inside her. 

“More, I need more,” she begged them; she didn’t know what she needed, her mind in a haze, but there was something building inside her that was screaming it wasn’t enough yet. 

“Don’t worry, Gou, we’ll give you what you need.”

“Just hold on for a moment, baby,” Makoto crooned in her ear. She felt his body heat as he leaned into her and then there was a finger inserted inside her along with Sousuke’s dick.

“Oh!” she gasped in wonder as her pussy was filled a little more, and yes, this was the feeling she was chasing. 

“Good?” Makoto whispered into the shell of her ear, and she nodded. 

“More?” Sousuke murmured into her other ear, and she nodded again, a little more vigorously. 

A second finger joined the first and she began to feel that dull ache as she was spread apart wider, little by little. Oh, she lived for this feeling.

“More,” she begged desperately as she began to thrust down on to the thick cock and Makoto’s fingers. “Please, more.”

Arms circled around her and rested on the small of her back to hold her up as Sousuke thrust up into her. “You sound so good, and you feel even better. Keep calling out, tell us what you want,” the dark haired boy ordered her in a deep, sultry voice.

“Makoto, more. Fill me up more,” and another finger was added, but it still wasn’t _enough_. “Ahh, fuck,” she wailed in desperation. 

“Makoto.” Sou’s voice was right next to her ear, panting a little. 

Makoto pulled his fingers out and she cried out at the loss of fullness, Sousuke soothing her. 

“Just give us a minute, sweetie, hold on.” And that was something that else that was new, Sousuke calling her cute names and speaking to her so tenderly. She shivered at it as Sousuke lifted her hips up, his cock slipping out a little, just to the tip, as another warm body slid beneath her. Sousuke’s legs were propped up now to leave room for Makoto, who slid his legs under his boyfriend’s long limbs and pressed his balls flush against Sousuke’s.

Gou was still trying to figure out what was happening below her when a finger reached up to the edge of her opening again, where she was still connected with Sousuke, and slowly Sousuke lowered her down. A second heat joined Sousuke’s as she went down and Makoto let out the lewdest sound as his dick entered Gou alongside Sousuke’s. 

There was a sharp flash of pain, but then she was seated, stuffed full, two dicks throbbing hot and hard inside her pussy. 

“Ohh,” she moaned, and this was just what she’d needed all along. 

“Is it good?” Makoto whispered sweetly as happy tears sprung to Gou’s eyes, and she nodded, bitting at her trembling lip. 

She opened her eyes a little as she adjusted to the feeling of being stretched wide, filled completely, and her eyes met Sousuke’s warm gaze. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now,” he cooed at her. “Your flushed skin and pink lips, and the sheen, and you smell really fucking good, too.”

Makoto was murmuring his agreement as he kissed along Gou’s back and neck, leaving little marks here and there. 

“Are you happy with this?” Gou asked the teal-eyed boy, trying to keep her voice from breaking on a moan, feeling like she was getting the better end of the stick in this deal, but he just beamed down at her. 

“I get to see my two favorite people in the world feeling good; that’s all I really want.” His eyes flicked behind her and he asked, “Makoto, are you feeling good too?”

“Something... a little more...?” the boy asked, unsure, as he fidgeted a little inside Gou.

“I think he wants to move,” Sousuke said with a chuckle, and Gou just nodded her head. Something had been building inside her and she wanted these two to ravish her, destroy her completely as they pushed her open. 

Hands grabbed at her hips and began moving her up and down, two shafts pushing in and out of her as she crooned, “Deeper, _harder_!”

They were going fast and hard and now Makoto was pushing up inside her as well, his rhythm falling out of sync with Sousuke’s, but it still felt so fucking good. She was seeing stars as they plunged deep inside her, Makoto panting and moaning hard against her, body shuddering as their sweat made the three of them stick together. Sousuke was silent, drinking in all the sounds and the look of his two mates reaching paradise. His dick was throbbing, feeling close to orgasm, but he held off, pushing harder to get them all there together. 

“I’m so close!” Makoto began yelping loudly, and Gou just gasped out, “Yeah... me... also-!”

“Together,” Sousuke grunted and Makoto whined as the two blew their loads inside Gou, who was mewling as her own orgasm rolled over her in waves. Sousuke did not let up, rocking into her as she shuddered with each wave of pleasure. She could feel them filling her up with thick, hot cum, and god, it felt so good.

They collapsed down onto the bed, gasping and whispering out words of comfort and love. 

“That was the best,” Makoto gasped as he trailed wet kisses over Gou’s skin. “I swear it gets better every time.”

Gou nodded and she could feel eyes gazing down at her lovingly. She glanced up to ask if he’d had a good birthday, but her words lodged in her throat when she saw the look on Sousuke’s face. She’d only ever seen that soft look directed at Makoto, eyes smiling as they seemed to look deep into her soul. Something inside her soul responded as her heart quickened a little. 

Makoto shuffled closer to her and looked up at Sousuke as well, whose eyes flicked over to rest on his boyfriend’s visage, and it was the same look he gave him. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto spoke, tone soft, and it wasn’t a question so much as a silent agreement. 

“Gou?” Sousuke called gently, his eyes slipping back to rest on her. “I know we’ve never discussed what _we are_ at length, but I wanted to clarify it.”

She wasn’t sure what at all to expect; she wasn’t scared because of how gentle his gaze was, but his vague words left her confused. “What?” she whispered out.

“I never thought there’d be any one in my heart the way Makoto is, but you worked your way inside there and I-” He paused, eyes darting to Makoto. Gou had never seen him unsure of his words before.

“We talked about it and we both feel the same. Gou,” and now her head was turned and she could see both of her precious boys’ faces. “Will you be our girlfriend?”

A thrill shot up her spine and she felt joy like never before flood her heart. “What?” She wanted to make sure she was hearing this correctly.

“It seems we both kinda fell in love with you, and we both agreed that we’re not the same without you anymore. You make us better and bring us all closer together. So we want you to be a part of our lives officially, a part of “us”.”

She was crying now, something she rarely did, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat as she nodded her head vigorously. “Yes!” she croaked out. “Thank... you!”

In all her years of searching for someone to share her life with, she’d never found anything to fill the hole in her heart. Who knew it would be filled by two tall, meaty boys, her best friends in the whole world. 

“I love you both,” she sobbed as she pulled their heads to nestle in her neck, hugging them tight. “I’ve loved you both for a long, long time.”

Makoto murmured his feelings back to her, giving sweet kisses, but Sousuke was silent. When the other two stilled and Gou noticed his quietness, she released his head and let him pull back a little. 

There were tears in his eyes, his mouth working as he tried to contain his raw emotion. 

“Sou?” She’d never seen her big, strong friend so choked up before.

“I love you a lot, Gou. I fell in love with you a long time ago.” He shut his eyes and Makoto soothed his boyfriend with gentle arm rubs and cooing sounds. “It took me a long time to figure it out, to come to terms with it. But you and Makoto both mean the entire world to me and I couldn’t bear it if I never told you.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Gou whispered as she rolled to hug him tight, wrapping her arms around his broad frame. “Thank you both for giving me this happiness. I promise to cherish you forever.”

“Yeah,” came a chorus of two deep voices and she melted into their skin as they wrapped around her. 

They lay like that for a long while until Makoto suggested a bath together.

“I don’t know if we can all fit!” Gou spoke up, eyes wide as she looked up at the two boys above her. 

With a hand on one of each’s cheeks, she beamed up at them with moist eyes. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to post, I was really unsure about where I wanted to take their relationship, but I settled on ending it with all three in a relationship together and I hope you guys are okay with the fluff that happened. I know it was a lot of sex, sex, sex and bam, here’s some fluff to choke on, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!! Do you guys want more GouMakoSou?? ;)


End file.
